Guardian Of Light
by saPphiRe.'.m0i
Summary: One day in the forest flora finds a stone with the power of the elements earth & water and the power of light. Together with her guide she has to fight evil, without reveiling her true identity. And what happens when romance lies around the corner?
1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note**: My first ficcie ! of course with flora.. The reason I wrote this is because for some reason (unknown, even to me) I don't like flora and helia together. Am I weird now? And you just need to read it as if season 2 never existed. Anyway.. Maybe I'll just start with the fic..

**Disclaimer**: I don't own winx club.. But I do own my own character (he's going to be in the fic later) :)

,-xOx-,

Chapter 01

It was a beautiful day at Alfea and the sun was shining. Everybody was happy. Bloom and Sky went to the theatre together, Stella and Brandon went to the mall, how typical. Musa went to Red Fountain to see Riven and Tecna went to the computer shop Timmy works. Flora was just sitting near the gardens of Alfea. Just watching all the pretty flowers and plants that were growing there. She was quite happy with the result. After all, she made all the plants. Well, most of them.

"Flora, where are you?" It was Stella, she recognized the voice immediately. That, and Stella was the only one that could shout that loud.

"Over here." She shouted back

"Finally, I've been looking for you for over an hour." Stella said while walking towards her

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, but the girls and I are going to discuss our summer plans. We want to go to somewhere together, what do you think?"

"I'm in! But I have to ask my parents about it, okay?"

"Deal, now let's go to the others." With this Stella and Flora hurried to Stella's room where the other girls were.

"Hey girls, look who I brought." Stella said to the other girls

"Flora! Are you coming?" Musa asked flora and she nodded

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss this for all the gold in the world. It's going to be our first vacation together!" She said.

"So, back to the planning. How about earth? It would be cool to go there, that way we can finally see where Bloom's been hiding all her life." Musa said and all the girls had to laugh.

"Cool idea, I'm in."

"Me too!"

"Me three."

"Count me in"

"Cool, then that's settled." Musa said

"When exactly are we going?" Bloom asked

"How about the second week of the holiday? That way we can all spend some time with our family first. We can meet up in Magix on Saturday and transport to Bloom's house. From there it's all up to Bloom, since she's the one that knows earth." Flora suggested

"Cool, let's do that. Anyone that doesn't agree?" Stella asked

"Nope. Fine with me." Musa said

"Great, now let's eat, I'm hungry." Bloom said and they all went to dinner.

At the dinner table they all spoke about shopping, fashion, boys and other stuff...

"So isn't it a bit weird that the year is almost over?" Flora asked

"Who cares, have you seen the new boy at Red Fountain? He's a total hottie!" Stella said

"STELLA!" The other four all exclaimed

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked oblivious

"No, except for the fact that you already have a boyfriend." Flora said

"So? I can look, as long as I don't touch." Stella stated

"Typically Stella" Musa said

"Let's talk about something else." Stella stated

"Cool, let's talk about the ho- " Flora started but she was cut of

"Let's talk about fashion. Have you seen the new Freddie Folk Line? It's really amazing! I especially love the new jeans skirts. Do you think that will suit me? I think so, because, well, everything suits me." Stella said

"Yeah right, how about you wear some witch-outfits then!" Tecna said

"Eeew, no way! I'll never wear those. They look horrible, even on me!" Stella said

"So doesn't that means that not everything suits you?" Bloom said

"What?" Stella asked

"Haha, Bloom's right you know." Flora said

"Wait, why are we all talking about Stella anyway?" Musa suddenly said

"Err- euhm, I don't know. But for some reason we always end up talking about her." Flora said

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going to make some homework in the library. Musa, do you want to come?" Tecna said

"Sure." And with that they left

"Why did they suddenly leave?" Bloom said

"Roommate stuff I guess." Flora said

"But that's not fair, I don't have a roommate!" Stella said

"Euhm, that's because you didn't want a roommate. But if you want you can come with Bloom and me." Flora said

"Cool!" And with that they too left.

They were just reading some history books (or in Stella's case, a fashion magazine) in Flora and Bloom's room when Bloom found something interesting.

"Girls? Take a look at this. It's a powerful stone that can only be activated by the chosen one. It contains the elements of water and earth and the power of light. It's way more powerful than the dragonfire. Have you guys ever heard of it?" She said

"No, but it most be really powerful, it has power of all light. Do you think there's another one with the power of fire and air and the dark?" Flora asked

"Yes, probably," Bloom said and turned the page. "Ah, here it is. It also says that, once in the hands of the chosen one, it becomes a necklace, so nobody knows who the chosen one is."

"That's really cool. I bet you're the chosen one Bloom, since you're keeper of the dragonfire and such." Stella said

"Euhm, well, let's just go to sleep and leave that mystery alone. We have classes tomorrow." Bloom said and they all went to sleep

The next few day went by really fast, and before they knew it it was vacation and everyone went home after a lot of hugs, I love you's and see you soons.

Back at the 5th moon of Marigold flora was really excited. She could finally examine the rare vilanoisis plant that her father discovered. After hours of catching up with her parents and sleeping the night she could finally examine it. She followed the directions her father told her too. First path right, then left, straight forward till you see a sign that says 'forest' and then the first path right. An hour later she finally reached the destination but there was no plant, at least no one she didn't recognize.

'That's strange,' She thought 'it's suppose to be here, I'm sure I went the right way.' Then suddenly there was a flash of really bright light and she had to cover her eyes. When she opened them there suddenly was a large rock in the middle of the open spot. It was shaped like a table and a small stone lay on it. As if she was hypnotised by the stone she slowly went to it. Carefully she placed a finger on it. It was quite warm. Just as she wanted to pick it up it started glowing. A small creature that looked like a little angel came from it, complete with wings. Taken aback by it she started stumbling backwards. Until the small angel started speaking.

"Do not be afraid, oh chosen one." it said

"Chosen one? What are you talking about? Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked carefully

"I am Angelica, you're guide. But that's not important. Important is who you are. I am afraid I am not suppose to tell you that. You should discover that by yourself. I will come back in time, when I'm really needed. In the mean time, here is your stone. You must always keep it with you in the shape of a necklace. I will not tell you how it works. When you need it, you will know. But remember one important rule: nobody must find out. Not even the rest of the winx club." It explained

"Okay. But wait, how do you know the rest of the winx club?" She asked suspicious

"We've been watching you you're whole life." It said

"What? Why? And who's we?" She asked

"Again, I'm not obligated to tell you. I must go now. We will meet again soon." And with that, the angel disappeared.

,-xOx-,

And? What do you think? Was it good? Now I'm suppose to beg for reviews right? Oh well, here it goes:

PPLLEEAASSEE REVIEW

How's that.. :) You liked it he? Admit it :D anyway.. Gotta go now, I'm going to read some :)


	2. Chapter 02

-1**Author's Note**: Well, I'll start with an apologise: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! School is killing me! And my parents are really pushing me, know what I mean? Anyway, I'm also sorry it's so short. Well, just read and find out what happens..

**Disclaimer**: I don't own winx club.. But I do own my own character, he's going to be in this chapter..

To my reviewers:

sarah-vs-psycheotic: thank you for finding it mysterious.. :)

Princess Aelita Lyoko: Thank you very much :). I've been thinking about Flora and Helia, and maybe I just expected too much from it.. Or maybe his Dutch voice just sucks : P

,-xOx-,

_Story so far_

_The winx girls agreed they would go on a holiday together in the second week of their holiday, to earth. In the first week of her holiday Flora went to the forest to examine a plant and she saw a stone. She wanted to touch it but a small creature that looked like an angel, Angelica, came out of nowhere. She said Flora was the chosen one. She should always keep the stone with her in the shape of a necklace and she couldn't tell Flora why, Flora had to discover that herself. She also said that "they" have been watching Flora all her live and they would meet again soon._

,-xOx-,

_Last chapter_

"_We've been watching you you're whole life." It said_

"_What? Why? And who's we?" She asked_

"_Again, I'm not obligated to tell you. I must go now. We will meet again soon." And with that the angel disappeared._

,-xOx-,

Chapter 02

Just like that Flora was alone again. There was no sign that anything ever happened. Slowly and carefully she started pacing back to her house.

"Mom, dad, I'm back." She shouted

"Hello sweetie. Where have you been?" Her mom asked

"To the forest, I tried to find the plant that dad wrote me about. I followed his directions carefully, but I couldn't find it." She said

"Plant? What plant? Sweetie, you know your dad is busy with a special secret project, right? He isn't studying plants for a year now."

"What? But then who sent me that letter?"

"I don't know, maybe somebody wanted you to be there. But you shouldn't worry, nothing happened, right?"

"N-.. No.. Nothing-.. Nothing happened." Flora said stuttering

"Now, be a good girl and do some homework."

"Yes mom." Flora said and walked away to her room

_Man, this is weird. _Flora thought to herself _Who could have possibly sent me those letters if it wasn't my dad?_

Then realisation hit her.. _It must have been Angelica, my guide. Man this is way past weird. Since when am I the chosen one? Bloom's suppose to be the chosen one! I'm just.. Flora. I wonder how I'm supposed to keep it a secret. Wouldn't people recognise me? Not much people look like this.. I have a very unique skin. Ugh.. I sound like Stella! Hmm, what would she and the others do right now? Maybe I should start packing my stuff, that will keep me busy. Yeah, that will do it!_

The next hour Flora was busy packing her stuff. Just as she was ready her mom called her.

"Flora! Honey! Dinner's ready." She shouted

"I'm coming!" Flora shouted back and ran down the stairs. After dinner (she ate pizza, a dish the magical countries copied from earth) Flora started walking to the woods again, hoping that she would find some clues, anything! But no, she didn't find anything. Not the slightest clue. At 8 pm she gave up and just sat there admiring the flowers.

It was now 9.30 and she headed back home since she knew it was a long way. She wasn't really paying attention to the road, she was too busy thinking about the events of lately. Because of that she bumped into somebody and fell backwards. She closed her eyes and waited for the hard ground to follow her fall, but it didn't. A pair of strong arms were keeping her of the ground. As she opened her eyes she saw a real cute boy in front of her. He was long but not too long, had bright blue eyes and short, blond hair. Flora instantly blushed.

"I'm sorry," She said "I didn't really pay attention to where I was walking."

"It's okay, me neither." The boy answered with a cute smile "I'm Patrick by the way."

"Flora." She answered

"Well, I gotta get going. It was nice to meet you, Flora."

"Thank you, you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." They shared a quick glance and went other ways..

,-xOx-,

_Sneak peak of the next chapter: _

_It holiday! Follow Flora and the other winx girls to earth and see what shop and culture adventures await them! But wait.. What's that? Is there evil on earth? Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself.._

,-xOx-,

So.. I told you it was short ;). It was really hard to write the part where Flora met Patrick! I just couldn't do it right, and I rewrote it and rewrote it a million times! I'm still not completely satisfied but it will just have to do ;). And what do you think of Patrick? Just for the record: even though he is blond he doesn't look like prince sky ;). And what do you think of the name? I did some research to find the right name and Patrick is Latin and means 'noble one'. Just review and tell me what you think..


	3. Chapter 03

-1**Author's Note**: hey, sorry I didn't update for almost a month. Well, I hope you like this chapter. It's a kinda important one...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own winx club.. But I do own my own character

In Flora's POV: _Thoughts _"Talking"

,-xOx-,

_Story so far_

_In the first week of her holiday flora met an angel, Angelica that told her she was the chosen one and "they" have been watching her all her life. She also met a cute guy (she bumped into him). She also found out it wasn't her dad that sent here letters about a new specie of flowers but Angelica._

,-xOx-,

_Last chapter_

"_Flora." She answered_

"_Well, I gotta get going. It was nice to meet you, Flora."_

"_Thank you, you too."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye." They shared a quick glance and went other ways.._

,-xOx-,

Chapter 03

"Flora! Wake up! You're late." Her mother yelled

"Hmmm... I'm tired, let me sleep! Just one more minute." She responded

"You have to be in Magix in 25 minutes."

"WHAT, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Flora shouted as she stepped out of bed, got showered, got dressed and brushed her teeth in less then a minute (is that possible..?)

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen. Lucky for you you're already done because you packed your stuff yesterday. Do you have your passport?"

"Yep, and I'll have a breakfast-to-go."

"Okay sweetie, have fun on earth!"

"Thanks mom. Bye, love you!"

"I know sweetie and I love you too, now get going or you'll be really late."

...Magix...

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm a little late."

"That's okay, you're not the last one, Stella isn't here yet."

"Great," She said sarcastic, "so I was in a hurry for nothing."

"Look! Stella's coming." Musa said

"Good, now that we're complete we can go." Tecna said

"Wait, where's Bloom?" Flora asked

"She's on earth. We can use the portal and meet her there." Tecna said

"Yeah, she said we had to shout something like Niew Yurk." Musa said

"It's New York. It's a city in America. We're staying there because Bloom's parents are there too." Tecna said

"Wow, you really know everything." Stella said

"Well, let's get going." Musa said

"Okay. Ready?" Flora said

"Ready!"

"NEW YORK" They all shouted and the portal opened. They stepped in and seconds later they were suddenly standing in a small ally.

"Is this New York?" Stella said

"I guess so." Flora said

"Eww, it's dirty."

"Haha, that's because it's just a side-ally. We had to land here so nobody sees us."

"Ow, right."

"Girls!" They heard

"Bloom! It's you." Stella said

"Yep, welcome to New York, the city that doesn't sleep."

The next few days the girls had tons of fun, the first day they went shopping, it was Stella's idea. They went from 8 o'clock in the morning because they didn't want to miss a thing. At half past 12 Bloom already had 2 jeans, 1 skirt and 2 sweaters, Stella already had 4 dressed, 3 skirts, 1 bikini and 3 shirts, Musa had 1 jean and 5 shirts, Tecna had 2 shirts and Flora had 3 dresses, 4 jeans, 1 skirt and 2 shirts. And that's just clothes.. Of course they also had jewelleries, shoes etc.

"Girls, let's have a break my feet are killing me." Musa said

"I totally agree." Tecna said

"Look, there is a nice little restaurant over there." Bloom said

The girls sat down in a restaurant called 'The Flowers Color'. Stella and Bloom ordered a salad with a coke. Tecna ordered salmon with a milkshake and Musa and Flora shared a pizza. Musa took coffee with it and Flora a milkshake. They were about half way threw their food when they heard screams from outside the restaurant.

"What is that all about?" Stella said

"I don't know but let's check it out!" Bloom said

They went outside and saw a big monster that looked like a mix between a big spider and a fly. It was about 20 metres high and really, really hairy.

"Ew! Gross!" Stella said

"There's no time for such things! Girls, we have to transform." Tecna said

"Yeah, let's do it." Musa said

"Okay! MAGIC WINX!" They all yelled

"..."

"It didn't work!" Stella said

"What's wrong with our powers?" Flora asked

"I don't know, but we have to keep trying." Bloom said and they all ran to the monster. All, except Flora. She ran to an abandoned ally.

**Flora's POV **

"ANGELICAAA!" I yelled desperately. Suddenly a white ball appeared in front of me and Angelica came out of it.

"What's wrong Flora? You seem tensed." She said

"My friends are in danger! There is a monster but we can't transform. Please, help me. What do I do?" I asked

"There is nothing I can do for you, you must do it by yourself." She said

_What an answer! What can I do? My friends need help. I need to help them. But how! I need to do it. I mustn't think, I am the chosen one! I - _

"Power of the elements water and earth, turn me into the Goddess Of Light!" I said with my hand on my heart.

All of the sudden this white light surrounded me. Al these ribbons were floating around me. They went to my chest and formed a top with 2 ribbons over my body under it. Then they went to my legs and formed a skirt and boots till the knee. Also 2 ribbons went to my arms and circled around it. Last of all I felt that something happened to my hair, like it was suddenly straight and shorter.

"Goddess Of Light is ready to fight." I said

"Hey! How did that happen? I suddenly have this cool white outfit on. And WHAT happened to my hair?" I asked, this was all getting way to weird

"Congratulations. You reached the first state! Now, Flora, Go! Go and help your friends." And with that Angelica disappeared.

I ran to the rooftop next to the monster and looked down. I saw the other girls desperately trying to fight the monster but it was no use, so I decided to help, and just hope they wouldn't recognize me. So I started my words, they just came out of my mouth.

"You, a monster born in darkness. How dare you hurt the souls of the innocent. I, Goddess Of Light, will punish you for it!" I yelled. The next thing I needed was a good attack, I thought. So I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of my heart. I yelled "Waterfall of Light" and a blue ball of water appeared in front of my hands. I yelled "Go" and suddenly a flood of water rises behind me like a waterfall. _No time for panic now! _I stirred it with my thoughts and it went towards the monster. It hit it and after it the monster just disappeared to sand...

,-xOx-,

_Sneak peak of the next chapter: _

_The winx girls talk about the anonymous hero & a new school year begins. _

,-xOx-,

Well, that's it. Tell me what you think! I won't update unless I get 2 reviews ). I also have drawings I made of Flora in her outfit, I'll try and put them online, so I can show you how they really look. But my scanner isn't really working so well, so it might take a while, sorry!


	4. Chapter 04

Hey ppl! Here it is, finally, chapter 4 of Guardian Of Light, it's partly about friendship!

Dedicated to..: Jenny-de93 and Layla2005

Disclaimer..: i don't own winx club, if i did, flora and stella would have leading roles and flora would have a bf in the first season.

I DO own..: Patrick, my OC

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

xXx Chapter 04 xXx

Flora's POV

As the monster turned into sand I saw all of my friends looking at me weirdly. My first thought was that they recognized me, but that couldn't be it. Their faces had something different... maybe, it was.. admiration? The only thing I know for sure right now, is that if I don't leave soon, they will start asking questions. So i started to speak

"The Lady Of Light has saved you for now, but be aware."

I turned around and started running back to the deserted ally. Behind me I could still here them.

"Hey, wait! Who are you?" I heard Bloom say

"Thanks for saving us!" I could tell it was the ever so polite Layla

But then I heard something on the background, that I really, really didn't want to hear.

"Hey guys, where's Flora?" Musa said

xXx At the hotel, 20 minutes later, with the rest of the winx girls xXx

Normal POV

"So, what do you girls think it was?" Bloom asked worried

"I don't know," Tecna answered, "but it must have been really powerful"

"It was probably just jealous of my good looks!" Stella joked, and earned a push at the shoulder from Bloom

"What?" She asked offended, and they all laughed

During the laughing, a fairy came to sit with them.

"Hey," She said nervously. "why are you laughing?"

"FLORA" Stella yelled "where have you been!"

"I helped some of the people to get away and got stuck in a big group. I'm sorry" She explained

"That's okay Flora, we were just worried!" Tecna said

"Yeah, don't you ever scare us like that again!" Stella said pointing a finger at Flora

"Don't mind Stella," Musa said laughing "she's just being.. well, Stella!"

"So, you're not mad at me?" Flora asked

"Of course not, silly!" Bloom said

"Yeah, how would you ever get that idea?" Tecna said

"I was just joking Flora! How could we be mad at YOU?" Stella said

"GROUPHUG" Stella exclaimed, and they hugged. As they parted, Bloom said:

"Hey, want to go swimming for the rest of the afternoon? Since it's only 2 o'clock we've got plenty of time!"

"Yeah sure," Stella said, "but what's svimmin?"

"Swimming, you know, to move in the water?"

"Oooh, you mean zwemmen?" Flora said

"Euhm.. yeah.. I guess so, but while we are on earth, call it swimming, or people will think you're some kind of crazy person." Bloom said

"Okay! Now come on! Let's get going!" Musa said

The rest of the afternoon, the girls swam in aquadream and at 7 o'clock, they, and Blooms parents, went to a restaurant. That night, in the hotel, almost all of the winx were sleeping. One of them wasn't.

Flora's POV

'Wow, that could've gone very, very wrong! And I hate lying to them. But I don't have a choice!'

'And then today. It was so scary! Especially the last part!'

_Flashback_

_When I reached the ally, I had another problem; how in the world was I going to get back to normal?_

_I was scared, I didn't want to be like this forever! Who would?_

_'Okay! Think Flora, think!'_

_I panicked_

_'Hmm, maybe if I say'_

_"Goddes Of Light, return!"_

_'Nothing happened! Okay, this is not funny anymore!'_

_'Euhm.. Euhm..'_

_"Powers of the Goddes, return to your owner!"_

_'Again! Nothing!'_

_'What am I going to do?'_

_"I just want to be FLORA again!" I screamed with my last bit of hope_

_"It worked! Thank God!"_

_End of Flashback_

xXx End of Chapter xXx

And, what do you think? I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for this story so far, and I really worked hard on it. So I really hope you would review! It'll only take a few seconds!


End file.
